Reminiscing
by Minuit Mystique
Summary: Goldenlake SMACKDOWN entry for Wyldon. An older Wyldon reminisces about the years gone past. at fiefgoldenlake dot proboards dot com.


**A/N: Written for Goldenlake SMACKDOWN - at fiefgoldenlake[dot]proboards[dot]com. **

**-----  
**

Wyldon cursed his old bones under his breath as he gazed wistfully out the rain spattered window. Not that many years ago, it would have been him out there in the raging storm, checking on the horses – not Kel. Age really is a man's only unconquerable enemy. Kel. He still chuckled when he caught himself using that name. He'd called her Keladry for so long, even after they were married. But one day she caught him calling her Kel – he had been angry at her for some reason he had forgotten. Then she looked at him half in amazement and her gaze softened. "You've never called me Kel before," she had said, a soft smile upon her lips. They'd made up after that. That he remembered very well.

He leaned against the window seat, and watched the flickering lantern light in the stables. It still amazed him that he ended up married to Keladry of Mindelan – the Lady Knight. What had he done to deserve two such wonderful women as his wives? Vivenne and Kel were quite different in a lot of ways, but similar in important aspects. Both of them were intelligent, gentle and strong – women worthy of any man's admiration. It nearly killed him when he lost Vivenne so suddenly. He was devastated. In the many months and even years shortly after her death, nothing much seemed to matter. He was a shattered man, he'd retreated to Cavall, tending only to his people – even then he wasn't nearly as great a lord as he was before.

He let out a soft sigh when he saw the lantern light waver and flicker as Kel left the stables. Smiling fondly, he leaned back against the window sill, and watched the lighting play across the sky. Wyldon didn't remember much from those depressing times. But he did remember Kel. She was the only one who still looked at him with trusting eyes – full of admiration, albeit with a bit more sadness around the edges. When all the others at court whispered about him, about how Tortall has lost one of its greatest commanders, Keladry of Mindelan remained true, and supported him. She sought him out for his advice on commanding troops, pestering him time and time again, not giving up until she had managed to draw him back into the heart of things again. Watching her, listening to her, and seeing how much she cared about all the people who depended or looked up to her, he could no longer deny his duties to not just Cavall, but to the Crown and all the people of Tortall. Now that he looked back on it, he wasn't much surprised. Kel had always been stubborn – she'd managed to become a knight despite his attempts to deter her, hadn't she?

After Lord Wyldon once again began commanding the King's troops, he found himself thinking of her often. He didn't know what to do. It's been so long since he had had to woo a lady, he was afraid he had made a big fool of himself. But somehow they both bumbled along. Despite neither of them being prone to overtly displaying their feelings, they fell in love. Somewhere between the late night strategy sessions in closed quarters, and the hearty jousting practices, they discovered and explored their love for one another. There was an outcry when others found out of course, but their friends began to accept them when it became clear how much they were in love.

He'd felt like a young knight again – as if he could take on the world and win. That probably explained the how he and Kel came to be jump the embers on Beltane – in front of everyone – after she'd agreed to be his wife. It was one of the happiest days of his life. The only day he remembered being happier, is the day Kel bore him a son.

Kel strode back into the room, to find her husband seated at the window, with a large and rather silly grin on his face. Even after twenty years of marriage, her heart still thumped at seeing this rare unguarded moment. "I thought I told you to stay away from that drafty old window." Kel pretended to scold him, her smile ruining the effect of her frown.

"One drafty old window's not going to kill me." Wyldon smiled at his wife, and opened his arms. "But why don't you come here and keep me warm, just in case?"


End file.
